Chapter 332
Small Pleasures is the 332nd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Kagome returns to the modern era, and Inuyasha breaks her new bicycle. *Kagome's friends meet Inuyasha, and approve of him, which makes Kagome happy. Synopsis *Once again back at the village, Inuyasha informs Kaede that Kikyō is alive, and that she survived the attack at Mount Hakurei. Inuyasha asks her why she doesn't look more surprised, but the old priestess says she had a feeling her sister was still alive, remembering when the two children (Kochō and Asuka) came and took soil from Kikyō's grave. Inuyasha also tells Kaede how it was Kagome who saved Kikyō from the miasma spreading inside her. *Back in modern Japan, Kagome is relaxing, and enjoying the perks of hot baths and crisp sheets. She thinks to herself that she told Miroku, Sango & Shippō that she was coming back to her era, but she didn't tell Inuyasha. She hopes he doesn't mind. Kagome then remembers when they saw Kikyō, commenting to herself that she looked fully healed since they last met at the waterfall basin, while also wondering if Inuyasha wanted to chase after her and leave Kagome behind. With a sigh, Kagome admits that she's probably still Inuyasha's second choice. * Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha has a fit that the others let Kagome leave. After mentioning that he was talking to Kaede about Kikyō, Miroku points out that Kagome probably left to be considerate, keeping her space from the whole 'love-triangle' because she doesn't like dealing with drama over Kikyō. Inuyasha scoffs and says he has nothing to hide, (being arrogant and empty headed when it comes to love, as usual.) Sango can't believe his attitude and tells him to "Sit!" but is disappointed when it doesn't work'' "It must only work when Kagome says it."'' Inuyasha is genuinely scared for a second when she says it. *Kagome receives a bike from her mother the next morning, who says it's second handed from a friend of hers. She knows that Kagome lost her bike on the other side, so she needed a new one. A little later, Sōta tells Kagome they need to head to school, and the whole morning Kagome has been filling the tires and polishing the bike to make it shine like perfection. Suddenly, Inuyasha appears from nowhere, landing on the bike and breaking it. He is immediately given a death stare by Kagome. When Inuyasha tries to fix it by bending the metal back, he makes the damage even worse. Kagome walks to school, telling Inuyasha not to lay a finger on the bike. At school, Kagome's friends notice that she's in a bad mood and ask her if she got into a fight with 'that jerk she's always talking about'. They ask if he's still two-timing on her, and she says sort of and that it's complicated. She then tells the story of what happened this morning and how he's waiting back at her house. This piques the interest of her friends, who desperately want to meet Kagome's infamous bad-boy boyfriend and insist she introduce them to him. *Meanwhile, Inuyasha is trying to fix Kagome's bike, even though she told him not to. Of course, he just makes it worse. Kagome and her friends are walking up the steps to the shrine, and Kagome is freaking out, not wanting her friends to meet Inuyasha or discover that he's a half-demon. She then arrives to see the shambled bike and calls out infuriated.'' "Inuyasha!!"'' Kagome's friends wonder outloud "Inuwhanow? What kind of name is that?",'' "I thought she said he was an American?"'' * Inuyasha is helping Grandpa with chores around the shed, and the old man hands Inuyasha a jar, telling him to be very careful, as it's an ancient relic passed down in the Higurashi Shrine for generations. Just as the half-demon takes hold of the priceless artifact, Kagome screams "Sit boy!" causing him to fall flat on his face and drop the jar. Grandpa cries. *Hearing the jar break, Kagome runs to the shed and asks where Inuyasha is. She concludes that he ran away back down the well in fear. In Kagome's room, she happily declares that he left, making her friends sigh in disappointment. When her Mom calls to say their tea is ready, Kagome goes downstairs to get it. Inuyasha opens the window, "Alright Kagome, why are you in such a bad mood all of the-" and then realizes Kagome isn't there and sees the three girls in clothing similar to Kagome. *Kagome comes back up the stairs with a tray & cups of tea, only to do an over-the-top anime fall when she sees Inuyasha talking to her friends. They ask him if he bleaches his hair, and he replies he was born with it the color white. Ayumi asks if he's Bi-racial, and Kagome answers. "Yeah... I guess..." thinking to herself that he is a half-demon. Later, Kagome's friends leave, saying that they approve, that Inuyasha is cool and that he isn't as bad as she made him out to be. At the end of the chapter, Inuyasha asks Kagome if she'll be okay without her iron-cart (bicycle), offering to carry her whenever she wants, since he's the one who broke it. Kagome smiles and says it doesn't matter to her anymore. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *In the Anime adaptation of this chapter, Sōta & Inuyasha have a discussion and Inuyasha mentions Adamant Barrage. Sōta explains that diamonds are worth money and could be used for Kagome to get a new bike. When Inuyasha swings his sword he almost causes an airplane to crash, so Sōta calls Inuyasha off and decides to forget the idea. This scene doesn't appear in the original Manga. Category:Chapters